1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoe storage apparatus for storing shoes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a shoe storage apparatus for realizing effective utilization of a space for storing shoes is provided (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
This type of shoe storage apparatus includes a lower panel on which one shoe of a pair of shoes is placed, an upper panel which is disposed above the lower panel and on which the other shoe of the pair of shoes is placed, and a leg that joins the lower panel and the upper panel.
According to this type of shoe storage apparatus, one shoe placed on the lower panel and the other shoe placed on the upper panel are arranged in the vertical direction. Accordingly, this type of shoe storage apparatus is capable of effectively utilizing a space in the vertical direction as compared with the case where a pair of shoes are arranged laterally side-by-side.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3099261
In this type of shoe storage apparatus, there is an upper panel extending above an installation surface, so that the shoe storage apparatus needlessly occupies space, when not in use.